


The Addict

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows he's an addict</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Addict

Sam can feel it rushing through his body, the need, the want. It’s like a fire raging out of control and only one thing can calm it down. He paces the room, hands roughly clutching his head, trying not to scream with want. He stills when he feels a presence behind him, Castiel. Sam launches himself at the angel, snaking his hands into his hair, kissing him hard. Castiel lets him do this for a while, before shoving Sam to his knees, hands resting on Sam’s shoulders. He cups Sam’s face tenderly, smiling softly as if he wasn’t the one who made Sam this way. Sam unbuttons Castiel’s pants, pulling the angel’s hard cock out of them. Castiel’s hand moves to the back of Sam’s head, shoving Sam closer to him. Sam opens his mouth, taking the angel’s hard cock into it. Castiel lets out a groan as Sam’s tongue does that little move that always drives him wild. Sam bobs up and down Castiel’s length, the only sounds in the room are Castiel’s soft panted breaths and the obscene slurping sounds that Sam is making. Sam is pushed off of Castiel, and he lets out a whine of loss. Castiel orders him to strip, and he does quickly, not wanting to disappoint the angel. Castiel has stripped himself as well, stalking around the room in silence. Sam moves to the bed, not having to be told what to do, this isn’t their first time together. He gets on his hands and knees, ass in the air. Castiel runs a hand along his back, down to his ass, fingers teasing at Sam’s willing hole. The angel grins when he sees that Sam has already prepared himself for this, his fingers sinking into Sam’s body easily. The angel moves behind him, the head of his cock rubbing teasingly at Sam’s entrance. Castiel grabs Sam by the hips, slamming into him in one hard thrust, dragging a keening moan out of Sam’s mouth. He laughs slightly, thrusting inside of Sam, listening to him beg and plead for more, beg him for what he needs. There’s a knife under Sam’s pillow, Castiel knows this, and he reaches to grab it, dragging the blade across his arm. He slams into Sam, shoving his bloody arm against Sam’s mouth. Sam moans in ecstasy as Castiel’s blood fills his mouth, just the fix he needed. The cravings for it far outweigh any craving he had had for demon blood, and Sam can tell he needs more and more each time. But Castiel willingly gives it to him, gives Sam his blood, gives Sam his body. Sam knows it’s wrong, knows he’s an addict, but with Castiel there, with Castiel so willing to give him what he needs, Sam doesn’t even try to fight it anymore.


End file.
